D'Argent et d'Émeraude
by Synyster. Dream. K. Desrosiers
Summary: UA. Draco Malfoy à 16 ans. Il doit remplir une mission importante qui entraînera un grand bouleversement dans le monde de la magie. Bien que puissant, le jeune homme ne remplira pas cette tâche seul...
1. SAint

**DISCLAMER :** je ne possède rien. Sauf Lexi Almasy. Et les soldats. Pour les initiés, je ne possède pas Seifer. Squaresoft le possède trop bien. Et on sait tous que je n'ai pas écrit Harry Potter. Malheureusement.

Bienvenue dans mon univers alternatif où Draco Malfoy à des couilles, où il brillera. Et où il sera aidé par une poignée de Serpentards des plus audacieux. Une petite ode à la gloire qu'il aurait pu connaître.

Attendez vous à une histoire haute en rebondissement. Ne prenez rien pour acquis.

Enfin, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre un : (S)AINT**

La jeune femme descendit lentement, sensuellement les marches en colimaçon du grand escalier de marbre. Midi sonnait. Tout était pourtant silencieux dans l'immense demeure richement décorée. Vêtue d'une très courte robe noire en PVC brillant, surmontée d'une légère cape de soie et des escarpins de cuirs de la même couleur, elle fixait de ses yeux azur un jeune homme assis dans un fauteuil carmin. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle n'avait même plus à fermer les yeux pour imaginer ses traits bien dessinés, ses prunelles d'un bleu très froid, sa bouche douce, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Mieux qu'elle ne pouvait se connaître elle-même.

Ses mains d'une blancheur quasi cadavérique semblaient d'une fragilité extrême. Doucement, elle les faisait glisser sur la rampe du dit escalier. De façon féline, utilisant ses courbes dans tous ses gestes, elle se dirigea vers l'adolescent qui avait silencieusement prit conscience de sa présence, au seul son des talons de ses escarpins frôlant le sol.

De son côté, il resta immobile, attendant patiemment que sa compagne l'ait rejoint. Il ferma les yeux, s'imagina milles et une fois la démarche provocante qu'elle se donnait le plein droit d'utiliser. Il s'imagina ses doigts délicats jouer innocemment dans ses longs cheveux de la même couleur que les siens.

Et de son sourire carnassier qu'il adorait.

Il ne dit pas un mot, repoussant le terrible moment où la magie du silence se briserait. C'était beaucoup trop plaisant d'entendre ses pas léger descendre l'escalier, de façon saccadée, pour se faire remarquer. Ses bras croisés sur son torse, froissant doucement sa chemise de lin noire, il attendit. Savourant ce moment.

-Bonjour Seifer.

Sa voix retentie enfin. Une voix douce, cristalline. Candide même. Une voix de petite fille. Petite fille dans un corps de femme. C'était elle. C'était Lexi. Lexi, jeune sorcière de seize ans déjà, mais toute expérimentée. Lexi, la beauté sauvage. Lexi, l'indomptable.

Lexi.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre, il la savait déjà derrière lui, fin prête à s'adosser fougueusement au dossier de son fauteuil. Elle le ferait, il n'avait guère besoin de lui demander. Ensuite, elle se pencherait vers lui, dévoilant son cou gracieux, ses seins timides cachés dans sa robe moulante. Elle lui offrirai un sourire, puis elle l'embrasserait chastement.

Seulement pour l'énerver.

Pour l'énerver, elle était la championne. Médaillée d'or et diamant dans le domaine, certifiée platine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer le faire d'ailleurs! En outre ses autres passe-temps quotidien, l'énerver était son préféré. Lexi ne pouvait être rassasiée que si elle avait réussi à obtenir une pointe de colère dans les yeux de son compagnon.

Mais souvent, il paraissait en furie seulement pour lui plaire. La seule pensée d'avoir pu soutirer du bonheur à Lexi était merveilleuse. Car la jeune femme était d'une nature capricieuse et sauvage. Une nature tout à fait digne des Almasy, famille de sorciers d'une lignée de Sang Purs dominants la France. Les Almasy étaient d'une très grande renommée, tous le savaient bien. Ils étaient choyés au même titre que les Malfoy et les Black l'étaient en Angleterre. C'était bien connu.

Seifer s'étira doucement pour intervenir à la suite des évènements inévitables. Il plongea son regard de glace dans celui de la jeune femme qui, elle, prit siège sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle glissa son bras derrière le dos du jeune homme, de façon à se pencher vers lui.

-Comment vas-tu, Lexi?

Elle souri de façon sournoise avant de rouler les yeux au ciel, dans un geste pensif. Elle porta un doigt vers ses lèvres, pensa un moment, avant de répondre à son compagnon.

Pendant ce bref temps de réflexion, Seifer en profita pour l'observer de haut en bas, presque perversement.

-Je vais bien, cher frère. Sais tu quel jour on est?

Elle se laissa glisser sur les genoux de Seifer, dans une innocence faussée. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et fit mine de penser, sachant pertinemment la réponse à la question posée. Il utilisa ce temps de pause pour laisser ses doigts glisser dans la chevelure de sa compagne. Puis, il l'embrassa doucement avant qu'elle le fasse elle-même.

-Non, quel jour somme nous?

Elle lui fit une grimace avant de l'enlacer et l'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois ci beaucoup moins chastement. Elle resserra l'étreinte, possessivement.

-C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de papa et de maman.

Judith et Gabriel Almasy étaient de puissants sorciers. Ils monopolisaient le monde de la magie française et étaient soupçonnés de travailler pour le Lord Noir, Voldemort. Judith était médicomage, Gabriel travaillait au ministère de la magie. Tous deux avaient fait leurs études de sorcellerie à l'école britannique de Poudlard, où ils s'étaient en fait rencontrés.

Judith Dark était une très belle femme. Ses cheveux couleur de miel brillaient au soleil, ses yeux émeraude lui donnaient une apparence humaine. Cela s'arrêtait là. Ses courbes très féminines et son petit sourire carnassier faisaient fureur chez les Serpentards. Elle excellait dans tous les domaines, ce qui poussa le directeur de sa maison à l'inciter à devenir médicomage. Elle aurait pu être Auror mais son destin ne la guida pas vers ce chemin là. Durant sa quatrième année, elle rencontra Gabriel Almasy, un autre Serpentard. Beau, grand. Blond comme neige lui aussi. Et des yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu comme personne n'en avait jamais vu. Il était la coqueluche de son niveau. Celui-ci était de deux ans son aîné. L'amour, si ont peut utiliser ce terme, frappa. Dans chacune des deux familles, on espionna et étudia l'autre de façon à déterminer si les deux jeunes gens pouvaient éventuellement s'unir sans problèmes. Pas question de perdre le Sang Pur dans les gènes d'un quelconque sorcier. Pas question non plus que l'enfant s'unisse avec un incapable, une pomme pourrie du lot.

Après plusieurs mois, l'union était approuvée.

Les études terminées, ils se marièrent et s'installèrent dans une grande maison, un manoir baroque retiré dans une plaine française. Judith tomba immédiatement enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard, elle mit au monde deux enfants. Deux jumeaux. Lexi et Seifer Almasy.

Gabriel devint inévitablement une taupe pour les mangemorts. Il utilisa son poste au ministère de la magie pour soutirer des renseignements utiles pour son maître, le puissant Lord Voldemort. Malgré sa chute, durant la même année de la naissance des jumeaux Almasy, soit la même année également que la célèbre naissance du tout aussi célèbre Harry Potter, Gabriel monta et conserva un dossier secret sur le monde de la magie. Il conserva jusqu'à la toute fin l'espoir que le puissant mage noir reconquît le monde de la magie.

Or, malheureusement, Judith et Gabriel connurent une fin tragique. Ils furent assassinés par un grand Auror, Maugrey Fol Œil, peu avant l'anniversaire des onze ans de leurs enfants. Laissés à eux-mêmes, ils n'eurent aucun autre choix que de se laisser dicter leur destinée prochaine par une cousine éloignée, Marissa Dark.

Lexi irait étudier à Poudlard, comme ses parents. Ayant reçu des cours d'anglais très tôt (Voldemort étant anglophone, ne pas connaître sa langue était un sacrilège pour ses mangemorts), la jeune fille n'eu aucune difficultés à s'adapter à son nouveau milieu de vie. Elle s'intégra rapidement chez les Serpentards, la même année que Draco Malfoy. La même année également que la merveille Potter.

Seifer, temps qu'a lui, fut recruté par une milice spéciale. Une unité d'élite de sorciers, mangemorts de surcroît. Il n'alla pas à l'école mais fut plutôt placé dans un centre militaire sorcier. Il devint une véritable machine de combat, non sans l'ultime demande d'avoir droit à ses vacances d'été pour les partager avec sa jumelle.

Six ans passèrent sans faire de bruit.

-Seifer?

La jeune femme leva ses yeux de glace vers ceux de son frère. Celui-ci fit un vague mouvement dans le but de se couvrir un peu d'un léger drap mais se résigna au début de son geste. Il préféra serrer contre lui le corps nu de son interlocutrice. Elle dégageait plus de chaleur. Chaleur beaucoup plus humaine. Plus agréable. Lexi se laissa faire, se blottissant contre le torse de son jumeau.

Trois heures venaient de sonner.

Lexi soupira. Elle aurait dû faire le décompte des trucs à acheter pour sa nouvelle année scolaire, puis traîner le blond avec elle pour accomplir ses emplettes. Au lieu de ça, ils s'étaient encore laissés dominer par leurs bas instincts. Dommage. La situation durait depuis longtemps déjà. Trop longtemps? Non. Seulement longtemps. Les deux jeunes adultes ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s'empêcher de s'adonner à des pratiques sexuelles incestueuses. Amants depuis leur quatorzième anniversaire de naissance. Impossible d'être plus près l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre. Ils se mélangeaient, se séparaient, s'évitaient pour mieux se fondre l'un dans l'autre à nouveau. Pure poésie magique. Deux jumeaux n'étaient pas en fait la réincarnation d'amants s'étant énormément aimés? C'était leur plus belle excuse.

De toute façon, les Almasy n'aimaient que la perfection. Et ils n'étaient en vie que pour être perfection. Ce n'était qu'une question de logique pure et simple.

-Que me veux tu?

La jeune femme se redressa sur ses coudes, se libérant par le même moment de la maigre couverture l'enveloppant.

-Tu sais, cher frère, la rentrée est dans quelques jours déjà. Il me faudrait bien aller au chemin de Traverse éventuellement. J'aurais besoin de mes nouveaux livres et quelques babioles utiles pour survivre cette année. Encore une fois.

Il fit une moue, contrarié par l'idée de devoir se séparer de sa jumelle. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait raison. Lexi avait toujours raison.

-D'accord…

Elle sauta en bas du lit, tel un chat à son réveil, dès que Seifer eu prononcé ses paroles. La jeune femme s'étira de tout son long avant d'attraper de quoi se vêtir décemment, cette fois-ci. Une jupe noire, un collant assortie et une blouse blanche de collégienne. De quoi se camoufler parmi les moldus le temps d'atteindre le chemin de traverse.

De son côté, le jeune homme enfila une nouvelle chemise de lin noire et des pantalons de la même couleur. Le noir était leur couleur préférée, ainsi que le vert émeraude. Comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respectait.

Seifer avait hérité d'un système pouvant l'empêcher de se faire remarquer lorsqu'il transplanait, chose très efficace pour le moment dans ce monde au bord d'une nouvelle guerre mémorable. Il voyagea donc sa sœur, à son bras, jusqu'en Angleterre, but de leur petite escapade. La rentrée s'effectuait beaucoup plus tôt que leurs cœurs ne l'auraient voulu, ils en étaient conscients.

Mais leurs devoirs les obligeaient à être séparés encore quelques temps. Pour pouvoir être unis à jamais par la suite. Unis dans le triomphe du Lord Noir. Le puissant mage promettait une nouvelle Ère où ses Fidèles seraient récompensés largement. Les deux jumeaux avaient eu promesse que leur union serait approuvée, tolérée et félicitée. C'était assez pour les motiver d'autant plus à servir les sombres desseins de leur maître.

Il s'étira longuement, tel un félin. Le soleil venait de poindre à l'extérieur, emplissant graduellement sa chambre de sa chaude clarté. Nul besoin de jeter un coup d'œil au calendrier apposé sur son mur. C'était le jour où il devait aller chercher ses effets scolaires au chemin de Traverse, comme tout bon étudiant de son âge. Comme chaque année, sa mère veillerait à l'accompagner. Faute d'avoir la présence de son père.

Le jeune homme soupira à cette pénible pensée. Son père, figure imposante dans la famille, enfermé depuis déjà trop longtemps dans l'ultime prison d'Azkaban. C'était un désastre. Sa mère ne cessait de pleurer sur son triste sort, implorant le ciel que son unique fils ne doivent pas réparer les erreurs de son mari. Comme si le ciel pouvait les aider…

D'un mouvement las, il sorti de ses draps de satin émeraude et prit un moment pour choisir sa tenue de la journée. Il aimait ce moment de solitude, où il n'avait qu'à entendre ses propres pensées et n'avait pas à jouer la comédie. Ce petit jeu ridicule était en train de devenir très lassant. Il commençait même à se demander s'il n'allait pas craquer d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire.

Chose qu'il n'espérait pas.

Il revêtit une chemise de soie émeraude et des pantalons noirs. Souliers vernis assortis. Prit une grande inspiration et descendit lentement l'escalier qui le menait à la salle de séjour où sa tendre mère l'attendait déjà, prête. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit les pas lents et traînants de son fils et son visage sembla s'illuminer un court instant.

-Draco!

-Bon matin, mère.

Il s'inclina respectueusement devant elle, puis s'approcha doucement. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux dans un geste très maternel.

-Le petit déjeuner est servi, je t'attends pour tes courses.

Il hocha négativement de la tête.

-Allons y tout de suite, je me passerai de déjeuner ce matin.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard inquiet qu'il balaya du revers de la main. Le retour à Poudlard l'énervait, alors plus vite il aurait ses effets scolaires, mieux il se porterait. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller se balader parmi les autres sorciers insouciants, ignorants ce qui se tramait dans le monde souterrain de la magie. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était de croiser sur sa route d'autres Serpentards. Peut-être même la jeune Almasy. Il l'aimait bien, malgré sa relation étrange qu'elle semblait entretenir avec son frère jumeau. Draco ne pouvait sentir Seifer. Malfoy ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi l'autre blond avait été choisi pour entrer dans la milice secrète de Voldemort et non lui. Les Malfoy étaient pourtant beaucoup mieux cotés dans les rangs des mangemorts que les Almasy. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose dans le jeune homme que Draco ne pouvait cerner, ce qui l'enrageait énormément.

Narcissa comprit qu'il ne lui servirait à rien d'argumenter avec son fils. Elle décida donc de l'accompagner jusqu'au chemin de Traverse, comme il était convenu. Prenant le réseau des cheminées, il ne leur fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour atteindre leur destination.

La liste n'était pas très longue. Quelques bouquins, fournitures de potions, quelques robes neuves. Le classique. Dans un silence froid, le jeune homme se mit à la tâche, ignorant sa mère qui le suivait sur ses talons. Il croisa en chemin quelques étudiants craintifs, apeurés par les derniers évènements. Lucius et ses compatriotes avaient peut-être échoués dans leur mission, mais au moins ils avaient su plonger le monde de la magie dans la crainte. Draco en était assez fier, d'une certaine façon. Inspirer la crainte était une chose bien lorsque l'on servait le Lord Noir.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une légère pression sur son épaule gauche. Il pivota sur lui-même pour découvrir le visage pâle et parfait d'une jeune femme aux yeux bleus de glace. Elle le gratifia d'un élégant sourire, qu'il lui retourna immédiatement. La jeune femme s'approcha et le serra gracieusement dans ses bras, sous le regard froid de son cavalier de route.

-Draco Malfoy. Comment s'est passé ton été?

L'interpellé jeta un rapide coup d'œil au blond qui se tenait derrière la jeune femme et comprit qu'il n'était pas dans son avantage de trop sympathiser avec elle sous ce regard glacé. Cette attitude soutira un sourire à Draco.

-Lexi.

Il prit une légère pose, sentant sa propre mère derrière son dos. Décidément, il était temps de repartir pour l'école. Là-bas, il pourrait être un peu tranquille. Un peu lui-même.

-Tranquille comme été, et toi?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil malicieux à son frère et eu un sourire amusé. Celui-ci resta impassible, un regard froid toujours braqué sur le jeune Malfoy.

-Intéressant.

Elle accompagna sa réponse d'un clin d'œil. Draco aurait bien aimé bavarder plus longtemps avec la jeune Serpentard, mais ils n'étaient ni au bon moment, ni au bon endroit. Sa mère lui fit rapidement comprendre d'un raclement de gorge significatif et le jeune homme s'excuse auprès des deux adolescents, au grand bonheur de Seifer.

-On se revoit à Poudlard, Almasy.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'éloigna, le bras protecteur de Seifer autour de ses frêles épaules. Draco soupira avant de terminer ses emplettes, sous le regard sévère de sa mère. Celle-ci le gronda de ne pas avoir été plus courtois avec le jeune Almasy, précieux guerrier du Lord Noir.

Draco soupira, non sans s'attirer un regard de représailles de la part de Narcissa. Il l'ignora et continua sans rien dire.

Plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée…


	2. Prémisses à une future guerre

**CHAPITRE DEUX: Pr?isses ?une future guerre.**

L'air s'était rafraîchit, le soleil commençait à pointer son nez de moins en moins longtemps au cours des journées qui s'écourtaient. L'automne s'installait à l'insu de tout le monde, s'insinuant dans la ville grisonnante en pleine activité. Les feuilles se coloraient, odorantes.

Sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King Cross, régnait un chaos immense et magnifique. La rentrée s'annonçait dans un tumulte d'animaux de compagnie geignants, de parents inquiets en pleurs et d'étudiants fébriles.

Debout, les bras croisés sur son trench-coat gris acier, Seifer sentait son cœur éclater en un milliard de particules. Le temps était venu pour lui de se séparer de sa jumelle. Si cette situation se répétait chaque année, cette fois-ci tout était différent. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner de nouvelles, ni même l'en avertir. La situation lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, sachant fort bien que la belle blonde n'allait pas du tout apprécier son silence cet hiver.

Tout ce dont il espérait, c'est qu'elle lui reste sienne. Il ne pouvait vivre sans elle. Mais le Seigneur Noir avait été clair dans ses intentions; il voulait un entraînement des plus sévères pour ses jeunes recrues au camp. Et chose certaine, ce serait tout sauf une partie de plaisir.

Seifer soupira alors qu'il suivait des yeux le pas léger et vaporeux de la jeune sorcière qu'il affectionnait par-dessus tout. Son visage de porcelaine était radieux, quoique voilé par la tristesse de leur imminente séparation. Elle ne laissait pas transparaître que quitter son frère lui demandait un effort colossal.

Ayant déposé ses bagages, elle revint à lui pour lui faire ses adieux. Sans crier gare, il l'attira brutalement contre lui, dans une étreinte qui n'avait rien de fraternel.

-Prends soin de toi.

Bouche bée par tant d'audace de son amant, Lexi ne pu que le serrer contre elle à son tour, chancelante. Elle n'aurait jamais oser penser que son jumeau puisse démontrer autant d'affection dans un lieu si public, si à la merci des remarques sanguinaires des gens extérieurs. Appuyée contre le torse du jeune homme, elle senti son cœur battre à tout rompre, frénétiquement.

-Seifer?

Il la relâcha doucement, puis planta son regard de glace dans les prunelles de sa sœur. Un triste sourire illumina son visage parfait, et Lexi ne pu s'empêcher de le caresser du bout des doigts. Dans son dos, la jeune femme sentait les regards désapprobateurs des passants, qu'elle tenta d'ignorer.

-Ça va?

Il glissa une main dans la tignasse blonde de sa compagne et lui leva le visage pour bien la regarder. Il grava en mémoire chaque détail de ce visage qu'il chérissait tant. S'imprégna de chaque secondes restante de leur dernier entretiens avant longtemps.

-Oui. Prends soin de toi, jeune sœur.

Il avait tant envie de l'embrasser. Mais elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais cet acte irréfléchi en pleine gare, au milieu de tous ces gens qui ne comprenaient rien à leur union étrange. Seifer ne pu se résigner à laisser tomber, malgré la teneur scandaleuse qu'avaient ses sentiments pour la jeune sorcière.

Soupirant, il la serra à nouveau contre lui dans une étreinte beaucoup plus convenable aux yeux de tous et chacun. Il enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de sa jumelle et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime, Lexi.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, murmurant à son tour.

-Moi aussi, Seifer. Donne moi vite des nouvelles.

-Oui, ma belle.

Il lui souri, et ils surent à cet instant que le temps était venu pour que la jeune femme monte dans le train qui la conduirait à l'école. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir bouger, figés dans ce moment.

Le train siffla, dernier appel pour l'embarquement.

Alors que les deux adolescents étaient immobiles, une main se posa sur l'épaule frêle de Lexi. Elle sursauta et pivota pour trouver Draco Malfoy derrière elle. Seifer se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas insulter le jeune homme. Les convenances lui interdisaient d'importuner le fils de Lucius Malfoy, malheureusement pour lui. Il y avait dans le regard d'azur du jeune Serpentard quelque chose qui donnait des envies violentes au soldat de détruire ce petit minois arrogant.

-Almasy, nous allons être en retard.

Malfoy n'accorda qu'un bref regard à l'autre sorcier, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui vers le train qui allait quitter la gare dans un court moment. Seifer le fusilla de son regard perçant, une mise en garde pour assurer la sécurité de sa sœur. Lexi se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard à son frère, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

La cabine était presque vide. Blaise jouait nerveusement avec un gallion, Pansy lisait un livre, distraitement. Tous deux attendaient la présence du prince blond, qui était rarement en retard. Cette année allait être différente, ils le savaient. La rumeur circulait à voix basse dans le monde souterrain de la magie noire, une rumeur qui devenait de plus en plus concrète. Dans les manoirs des plus fidèles Mangemorts, la nouvelle était déjà arrivée. Le retour de Voldemort. Le puissant mage noir n'était pas, du moins pas encore, actif dans le monde magique. Mais il était de retour, il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Il avait réussi à infiltrer Poudlard, grâce à des espions bien placés. Nul doutes sur la nature de ces espions, depuis la chute de Malfoy père.

Draco se devait d'être très fort cette année.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme, suivi d'une sorcière aussi blonde que lui. Elle salua ses amis et prit place avec eux dans le compartiment tandis que Draco scrutait les alentours pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls.

Il avait beaucoup de choses à leurs annoncer, et ce avant même qu'ils aient mit les pieds à Poudlard. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'oreilles indiscrètes pour l'interrompre, comme l'année précédente avec Potter et sa bande de joyeux lurons. Après une bonne inspection, il conclu avoir le champ libre pour parler à ses fidèles compagnons.

Ce qu'il allait leur dire aujourd'hui, il devrait le répéter un peu plus tard à ses autres suivants de sa maison. Avec le temps, Malfoy était devenu celui qui faisait le lien entre les amis de son père et les siens. Il était considéré comme le chef de la résistance contre Dumbledore dans le château, grâce à son rang obtenu par sa famille. Blaise, Pansy et Lexi étaient ses favoris. Contre toute attente, Crabbe et Goyle avaient été relayés au rang de garde du corps. Ils voyageaient d'ailleurs dans la cabine voisine, histoire de garder un œil sur le couloir et les autres occupants du train.

De toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais été assez intelligents pour penser en faire un usage autre.

-Nous allons avoir une année bien remplie, mes chers amis.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire satisfait, alors que trois paires de prunelles déterminées le scrutaient avec interrogation.

-J'ai reçu des ordres. Nous avons un rôle à jouer cette année.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus intéressé. Les études à Poudlard leurs semblaient, à tous, de plus en plus inutiles face à ce qui se tramait en arrière fond. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient rester à leurs positions, sagement, en attendant que l'on fasse appel à eux. Ils étaient les plus jeunes parmi les Mangemorts, les moins expérimentés, mais tout aussi dévoués que leurs aînés. Ils avaient toujours vus leurs parents servir l'armée de Voldemort, et il était dans l'ordre des choses de leurs succéder une fois leurs apprentissages complétés.

-Nous devons s'assurer que personne ici ne nuise à l'extérieur. Y compris Potter et ses sbires. Le reste, pour le moment, est assuré par les soldats.

Lexi frémit à la mention des soldats. Son frère en était un. Seifer n'avait fait aucune allusion à un nouveau plan pour cette année. Il ne lui avait rien dit, n'avait rien laissé transparaître non plus. Son cœur se serra, mais elle resta impassible. Il y avait deux types de sorciers dans l'armée du puissant mage noir. Les Mangemorts étaient les plus anciens, ceux qui s'étaient fondus dans le monde de la magie pour mieux contrôler, épier les moindres faits et gestes des dirigeants de la magie. Ils étaient là pour construire les piliers de la nouvelle civilisation qui allait bientôt naître, sous le règne de Voldemort.

Puis, il y avait les soldats. Ces jeunes entraînés durement depuis leurs enfances. Ils n'avaient été admis dans aucune école de magie, n'avait intégrer aucunement la société magique. Avaient pratiquement été retirés de leurs familles. Ils étaient de puissants mages conçus pour dominer, soumettre le monde de la magie à la volonté de leur seigneur. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter, ils étaient littéralement des armes de combats destinés à ne pas connaître l'échec. Après sa disparition, Voldemort s'était juré de revenir en force et de faire payer au monde entier ce que Potter lui avait fait. Les soldats étaient nés de cette rage de vaincre.

Bien sûr, les Mangemorts n'appréciaient pas spécialement cette unité d'élite qui venait les surclasser. C'était d'une évidence même. Pourtant, bien que contre la toute spéciale affection que leur maître avait pour ses soldats, les Mangemorts lui étaient trop fidèle pour lui en vouloir et créer de réelles tensions dans les rangs. Il y avait pourtant quelques exceptions, dont Malfoy père d'ailleurs.

Lexi était déchirée entre toutes ces contradictions.

-Potter, c'est du gâteau.

Pansy, de son ton désinvolte, illustrait sa déception et brisa le combat intérieur qui avait prit naissance en Lexi.

-Pour le moment, nous continuons d'aller en classe, pour sauver les apparences. Ensuite, nous verrons. Je vous tiendrai informés.

Draco esquissa un large sourire, heureux d'être en tête de cette mission. Elle ne semblait pas avoir une grande importance, mais en réalité conserver Potter au château était l'une des principales inquiétudes du grand maître. Et nul autre que des étudiants ne pouvaient mieux remplir cette tâche, encore moins Rogue. Trop de soupçons pesaient sur le professeur. Depuis trop longtemps, également. Bien que l'idée avait été excellente au début, le professeur de potion avait dorénavant les mains liées. Et puis, qui de mieux pour ennuyer Potter que ceux qui le faisaient déjà depuis cinq ans?

L'idée le rendait hilare, mentalement.

-Sinon, dans un tout autre ordre d'idée….. Il va falloir se préparer à plus gros. J'espère que vous êtes prêts à vous entraîner fort, cette année. Pour nous, les études se terminent en sixième.

Ses amis applaudirent, sous l'effet de la nouvelle. Ils attendaient depuis si longtemps cette annonce qu'elle semblait irréelle. Les jeunes sorciers savaient depuis le début de leurs études qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas la chance de les terminer comme tous les autres adolescents de leur âge. Dès le jeune âge de quatorze ans, ils avaient été recrutés parmi leurs semblables, sans pour autant avoir le titre officiel de Mangemorts. Ce n'était seulement que cet hiver qu'ils auraient droit à cette promotion. S'ils n'échouaient pas leur petite mission initiative. On leur avait promis, et Draco ferait tout pour que ses collègues étudiants montent de grade avec lui.

On l'avait fort déjà qualifié de peureux, lâche et profiteur. C'était avant. Avant que son père ne lui lègue la responsabilité de la famille sur ses épaules. Avant qu'on ne le fasse enfin pénétrer dans la cours des grands. Avant qu'il soit enfin reconnu comme quelqu'un parmi les Mangemorts. Bien sûr, il avait encore des preuves à faire, mais il avait une longueur d'avance sur bien des gens.

-Beaucoup de choses vont changer cette année…

Blaise tapota l'épaule de son ami, affectueusement. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que Malfoy l'ai choisi pour être à ses côtés. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours un peu craint que cette place revienne de droit à Crabbe, Goyle ou peut importait le crétin du genre. Heureusement pour lui, l'héritier Malfoy avait autre chose en tête.

-Autant se la couler douce pendant qu'on l'on peut encore, donc.

Le jeune homme à la tignasse noire souri avant de s'étirer et attraper un paquet de Chocogrenouille dans son sac. Fébriles, ils se relatèrent leurs vacances d'été d'un ton léger, dans une tentative de faire écouler le temps le plus rapidement possible avant leur arrivé au château. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se côtoyer énormément durant l'été, devant s'entraîner durement pour les combats qui approchaient. Et puis, les retrouvailles n'étaient que bien meilleures à l'automne.

Lexi laissa son regard errer à l'extérieur du train, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le bavardage de ses amis. Au loin, le soleil se couchait paresseusement, teintant le ciel d'une douce couleur orangé. Poudlard apparaissait au loin, forme noire se découpant dans la lumière de plus en plus faible. Le trajet semblait de plus en plus rapide chaque année.

Personne ne semblait s'en plaindre. La seule et unique chose qui ne faisait que s'éterniser de plus en plus chaque automne fût le banquet de rentrée, avec les étranges et mystérieux discours de Dumbledore qui devait les guider dans le monde du savoir. Le vieil homme était toujours entouré d'une fausse impression grave, sans doutes exécutée dans le but de garder les élèves à l'affût de toutes menaces extérieures.

Les serpentards, eux, s'en foutaient largement. Ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose et c'était de regagner leur donjon au plus vite pour se retrouver et relaxer entre eux. Chose difficile à concevoir lorsque le directeur de l'école jouait aux devinettes devant la Grande Salle bondée, remplie de jeunes bruyants. Et puis, il était difficile de relaxer lorsque Potter était dans les environs.

Heureusement, quelques pénibles heures plus tard, les adolescents se retrouvèrent dans leur deuxième demeure.

Draco fût rapidement entouré par les fils et les filles de Mangemorts qui venaient aux nouvelles. D'un air magistral, adorant en rajouter pour son auditoire, le prince blond s'exécuta et leur donna les informations qu'il avait déjà transmises à ses amis plus tôt dans la journée. Il jouait son rôle avec soin et un certain amusement qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler. À seize ans, il avait déjà l'étoffe d'un prince Malfoy.

Lexi lui jeta un coup d'œil complice et en profita pour se glisser en douce dans les dortoirs des filles, à l'abri du tumulte de sa maison. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande chambre, elle fût heureuse et soulagée de constater qu'elle était déserte. Enfin seule.

Elle fit rapidement voler dans un petit coin, près de ses effets personnels, son uniforme et attrapa une chemise de nuit noire qu'elle revêtit. Puis, elle se dépêcha de griffonner quelques mots pour son jumeau, de sa main agile et rapide.

Complètement vidée par sa journée, la jeune femme se jeta sur son lit, regroupant ses jambes contre son torse et laissant vaguer son esprit vers le ciel étoilé. L'année qui s'annonçait allait être la plus intéressante d'entre toutes, elle le savait.

Bon dieu qu'elle avait hâte de tout raconter à Seifer!

À des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard, dans un dortoir sans lumières, Seifer était assis sur son minuscule lit de camp. La journée avait été pénible. Le retour au camp avait été pénible. Quitter l'immense demeure, la chaleur de l'endroit. Sa jumelle. Se retrouver à nouveau dans cet endroit froid, impersonnel et strict.

Sans possibilité de vacances cette année.

Il soupira et laissa son regard vagabonder vers les étoiles. Il puisa dans ses souvenirs une image forte de Lexi, puisa dans cette image la force d'entamer cette dernière année d'entraînement avant l'affrontement ultime et, bien sûr, l'imminente victoire.

Dans la nuit, le soldat blond souri à cette pensée.


	3. Le Silence

**Chapitre trois : Le silence**

Il s'étira longuement, tel un félin. Sa plume posée négligemment sur le bureau, un parchemin griffonné à ses côtés. Sa missive était enfin complétée. Soupirant, il se félicita d'avoir terminé cette tâche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la porter à la volière et l'envoyer à son destinataire. Ce qu'il ferait le lendemain, à la première heure.  
>Avoir de plus grandes responsabilités était quelque chose de bien, mais également extrêmement fatiguant. Il avait l'impression de devoir être partout et nulle part à la fois, devoir surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de ses ennemis. Il avait de nombreux suivants qu'il pouvait charger de remplir cette mission, mais ils n'avaient pas encore acquis sa confiance. Enfin, pas tous.<br>La lueur dorée de la bougie qui l'éclairait reflétait dans ses prunelles azur, dansante. Il était tard. Vraiment tard. Par chance, il n'avait qu'un cours de potion le lendemain matin. Rogue allait le laisser tranquille, sachant pertinemment toute l'étendue des responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses jeunes épaules.  
>Draco bailla. Il avait sommeil, mais n'avait nullement envie de glisser dans son lit. Depuis leur retour à Poudlard, il avait une étrange sensation. Une sorte de mauvais pressentiment qu'il mettait sur le compte du stress. Et dieu seul savait combien le jeune Malfoy était stressé! Bien qu'il le cachait habilement derrière ses grands airs hautains, il ne pouvait se le dissimuler à lui-même.<br>Glissant une main dans sa tignasse blonde, il profita de ce moment de solitude pour faire le point sur cette rentrée qui se déroulait plutôt bien.  
>C'était ce qu'il avait mit dans son rapport.<br>Et c'était vrai. Il avait tâté le terrain, faisant un décompte des fidèles qu'il avait réussi à réunir dans sa maison. La majorité des Serpentards étaient avec lui, dans la même cause. Il était trop tôt pour s'en réjouir, ils avaient le temps de se désister, mais pour le moment c'était une nouvelle encourageante.  
>Il se sentait d'attaque pour commencer à planifier le vif du sujet.<br>De toutes les missions qu'il avait eu, celle qu'on lui avait personnellement réservée était la plus périlleuse d'entre toute. Et la plus intéressante. Il n'avait pas tout dit à ses amis, il ne le pouvait pas pour le moment. Mais cette nouvelle quête était de loin la plus glorifiante. C'était le moment de montrer à tous et à chacun pour qui il avait fait le serment d'allégeance. Il n'avait plus peur de l'opinion des autres. Il n'avait plus peur de perdre la guerre. Malfoy souri à cette pensée. D'ici le début du prochain été, Voldemort allait être de nouveau présent dans le monde des sorciers. Et lorsqu'il serait enfin de retour, tous ceux qui avaient si longtemps rejetés ses idéaux si nobles allaient enfin payer. Le temps était venu d'élever les sorciers au rang de race supérieure. De s'élever plus haut que ces simples moldus qui n'avaient pas suivi le cours normal de l'évolution.  
>Il était grand temps que quelqu'un fasse le ménage parmi cette bande de mauviette, et c'était un honneur pour le jeune Malfoy d'aider son maître dans cette périlleuse tâche. Et puis, se débarrasser de Potter était pour lui un boni. Étirant un grand sourire, il souffla sa chandelle avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd vers son lit, lettre à la main. Ses compagnons de chambre ronflaient tous déjà à cette heure tardive, mais il ne souhaitait quand même pas que sa missive tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Il la plia soigneusement, avant de la glisser sous son matelas.<br>Puis, il se dévêtit rapidement, ne conservant que ses boxers noirs pour terminer le peu de nuit qu'il lui restait. Se glissant dans ses couvertures, le jeune Serpentard ne pu que penser à toutes les choses qu'il allait accomplir cette année, ce qui lui soutira un nouveau sourire.  
>Sa tête n'avait pas encore touchée l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà à poings fermés.<p>

À des kilomètres de lui, assis sur un mince sac de couchage posé sur une pierre froide, un autre jeune homme blond faisait le point sur les derniers jours. Le retour à l'académie de soldats fût particulièrement difficile pour Seifer. Bonnes nouvelles, mais des nouvelles qui venaient avec une énorme dose de travail. Le temps était compté avant que le Lord Noir ne fasse appel à eux, et les jeunes gens entassés dans cette école qui avait tout de militaire, devaient redoubler d'ardeur. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à consacrer à autre chose que leur entraînement intensif.  
>Combats. Magie noire. Tactique. Sorcellerie.<br>Rien n'était laissé au hasard pour cette cinquantaine d'adolescents exclu du monde connu de la magie. Ils étaient poussés au-delà de leurs limites. Un entraînement magique et physique qui leur demandait toute leur tête et énergie. Cette année, ils n'auraient même plus droit de communiquer avec Les Autres. Ceux qui sont en dehors des murs de l'académie. Pour ne pas être déconcentré. Pour ne pas perdre le focus sur le but ultime de leur présence en ce monde. En l'honneur de Voldemort.  
>La dernière phase de leur entraînement avait commencé sitôt ils avaient posés les pieds au bercail. Ils campaient dehors, dans des conditions extrêmes. Apprivoisaient les lieux où les plus grands combats allaient se dérouler. Apprenaient chacune des failles de l'ennemi par cœur.<br>Ils étaient programmés pour être des soldats sans peurs, sans craintes. Sans regrets, sans faiblesses. Sans aucuns autre but que d'être la ligne de front du puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'unité d'élite qui balayerait tous ceux qui ne voulaient pas rallier la cause.  
>Pourtant, au travers de ce chaos instructif, Seifer ne pu s'empêcher de laisser glisser une pensée pour sa sœur. Sa jumelle qui devait lui en vouloir a mort pour un silence qui allait se prolonger encore quelques mois. Elle en souffrirait autant que lui, sinon plus dans son cas.<br>Il ne pouvait que croire que c'était pour leur bien, pour le meilleur. Pour leur Seigneur.  
>Mais une petite voix haineuse se disait silencieusement que Malfoy avait intérêt à lui faire attention, sinon il ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Fils de Lucius ou non.<p>

Il faisait les cents pas depuis une vingtaine de minutes dans la salle commune déserte. Les filles se faisaient attendre à son plus grand désarrois. Ce soir, ils devaient se glisser en douce pour essayer d'espionner Potter et ses sbires, histoire de savoir où ils s'en allaient avec leurs intentions de Bien éternel. Tout aurait tellement été plus facile, si cet imbécile de Dumbledore n'était pas revenu à son poste de directeur... Il faut croire que des miracles, ça n'arrive qu'à ce satané Potter.

Il soupira, et se concentra à nouveau sur sa nouvelle mission.

Draco avait eu l'ordre de faire diversion, pour attirer l'attention du monde de la magie sur Poudlard et non sur ce qui se tramait réellement. Il avait eu quelques idées intéressantes, mais tenait avant tout à tâter le terrain et voir à quoi l'ennemi se préparait. Mieux valait être bien préparé lorsqu'on s'attaquait à Saint Potter, le sorcier béni du ciel.

Bon dieu que ce con pouvait être chanceux parfois, ça en était horrifiant!

Malfoy avait décidé de jouer sûr, espionnant ce soir Harry pour ensuite mieux agir demain. Il avait réussi à concocter un puissant poison avec l'aide de Millicent Bulstrode et de Blaise Zabini. Poison qu'il se régalerait à verser dans le verre de cette peste d'Hermione Granger dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Jamais Potter ne le soupçonnerait. Il ne croyait plus, aujourd'hui, que Malfoy pouvait être une réelle menace, ce qui était fichtrement pratique.

L'année scolaire était débutée depuis pratiquement trois semaines, enfin. Les cours semblaient intéressants, mais le prince blond n'en avait aucuns intérêt. Le regard froid et silencieux de Rogue lui en disait long sur le poids reposant sur ses épaules d'adolescent. Il n'avait pas droit a l'erreur, et son professeur était là pour veiller à ce que tout fonctionne comme prévu. La moindre bévue serait immédiatement rapportée en haut lieu, et il le savait.

Soupirant, le blondinet se risqua à lâcher un appel à ses meilleures espionnes.

Non qu'il préférait les filles pour cette tâche, mais il voyait mal Crabbe ou Goyle être furtif. Ou accomplir quelque tâche soit-elle, tout seul.

Et il avait besoin de Blaise.

Somme toute logique, il avait dû faire appel à Pansy et à Lexi. Qui se faisaient maintenant attendre, et Draco regrettait son choix. Ils devaient être efficaces.

Finalement, alors qu'il montait les escaliers de pierre conduisant au dortoir, il vit Pansy et Lexi arriver d'un pas pressé. La noire arborait une expression exaspérée au visage.

-Je croyais plus vous voir cette année.

-Ah la ferme Malfoy, on est là. Tu veux quoi?

Haussant un sourcil, le prince ne pu que remarquer l'éclatante mauvaise humeur émanant de la sorcière blonde. Il se fit d'ailleurs un plaisir de la souligner.

-T'a mangé du loup-garou Almasy?

Pansy fit un signe négatif de la tête, puis soupira discrètement.

-Seifer n'a pas encore donner de nouvelles.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le chef de la rébellion de Poudlard réprimanda sa suivante d'un ton sec et sans répliques. Digne.

-C'est pas le moment de laisser tes émotions ruiner notre mission, Almasy. Pour ce que je sache, ton frère est sans doutes lui aussi mouillé dans un plan important et n'a simplement pas le temps de t'envoyer un hibou.

Il la fusilla du regard.

-T'a pas intérêt à faire foirer nos choses à cause de lui. Je m'en contrefiche qu'il soit ton jumeau, on a pas le loisir d'être dévié de notre objectif!

Elle lui renvoya un regard mauvais, mais ne répliqua pas. Elle savait, quelque part en elle, qu'il avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas autant fait de sacrifices pour tout foutre en l'air si près du but. On comptait sur eux. Le Lord Noir avait besoin de cette diversion pour réussir à revenir à la vie. C'était leur mission, leur raison d'être.

Elle ne faisait plus que rêver de ce jour où leur Maître serait enfin de retour. Jour où elle pourrait enfin révéler à tous que Seifer n'était pas que son jumeau, mais aussi l'homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. Elle n'aurait plus à soupirer durant ses absences, ils seraient ensemble. À jamais sous les ordres du plus puissant mage noir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait juré, il n'y aurait plus de problème avec ces pacotilles de commérages. Si puissant, si cruel. Mais si Grand.  
>Alors, elle ravala son orgueil et ne répliqua pas à Malfoy, lui confirmant qu'il avait raison.<p>

Elle n'en rajouta pas non plus, elle n'allait tout de même pas descendre aussi bas qu'à l'excuse. Même pour Draco Malfoy.

La mise au point faite, les deux jeunes femmes se glissèrent dehors de la salle commune, sans bruit. Elles savaient que Potter traînerait encore tard à la bibliothèque ce soir, avec ses chiens de poches Granger et Weasley.

C'était leur destination.

D'un pas rapide, elle se dépêchèrent à monter les escaliers les menant à leurs cibles. Sans échanger un mot, jusqu'à la fin de leur parcours. Où Pansy se risqua a briser la glace, histoire de rendre la chose plus chaleureuse.

-T'inquiète dont pas, je suis certaine que Seifer va bien. Tu l'aurais su, sinon.

Lexi soupira.

-Je sais... N'empêche... c'est la première fois qu'il passe aussi longtemps sans me donner de nouvelles. C'est pas lui.

-Eh, ça va aller... Concentrons nous sur Potter, ça va t'aider.

Lexi acquiesça, non sans jurer en silence contre le peu d'empathie de ses compagnons.

Elles arrivèrent en bordure de la bibliothèque à l'instant même où ceux qu'ils venaient épier en sortait. Les deux jeunes sorcières décidèrent donc de les suivre dans les dédales de l'école, histoire d'essayer de leur soutirer des informations.

Elles ne furent pas déçues, alors que Granger se mit à parler ouvertement de ses craintes face à la nomination de Rogue au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Encore une fois, ces trois là y voyaient un signe quelconque du Mal. Avec une grande majuscule, excusez moi. L'Apocalypse.

Pansy étira un sourire à la mention de leur professeur. S'ils savaient oh combien profond pouvait baigner Severus Rogue dans le côté sombre... ils en seraient carrément malades.

Au cours de leur filature, qui dura quelques coins de corridors, elles apprirent que Potter et ses sbires planifiaient ironiquement une mission incognito d'espionnage.

Ils avaient été prit de cours, pour une fois!

-Harry, nous devons agir au plus vite. Je suis persuadé qu'il va se passer quelque chose de très grave!

Le roux acquiesça bêtement face à la remarque de la jeune femme et fixait son ami, attendant de voir son verdict.

-Tu comptes réussir à découvrir tout ça comment?

La Gryffondor esquissa une moue songeuse.

-Nous pouvons toujours essayer de suivre Rogue sans qu'il ne le sache. Mais je crois que ça pourrait poser problème.

Une minute de silence, puis Potter prit a nouveau la parole.

-On peut toujours utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité?

-On peut... mais il nous faudrait un plan B également, au cas où...

Un nouveau silence. Au détour d'un couloir, ils prirent une pause, obligeant Pansy et Lexi à se cacher précipitamment.

-On pourrait essayer d'infiltrer encore une fois les Serpentards avec le polynectar...

Granger esquissa une grimace, se rappelant péniblement sa dernière expérience avec la potion. Non, elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de l'utiliser à nouveau, ça se voyait très bien dans son visage horrifié. Pansy haussa un sourcil, perplexe face à ces révélations, une possibilité d'infiltration parmi leurs rangs.

-Hermione... commençons par concocter la potion. Si le plan A échoue, nous pourrons nous retourner vers ça.

Ron hocha positivement de la tête et ajouta.

-Et puis, ça ne sera pas perdu. On sait jamais de quoi l'avenir nous réserve.

Ayant appris ce qu'elles voulaient savoir, les deux jeune femmes rebroussèrent chemin en silence, prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer. Polynectar, uhm. Intéressante idée. Malheureusement pour les trois Gryffondor, Granger n'aura jamais l'occasion de mettre le projet à l'œuvre.

Non.

Demain, à la même heure, ils seraient définitivement débarrassés de cette affreuse Sang-de-bourbe. Le chaos pourra alors faire son entrée à Poudlard. Et Harry Potter aura un atout de moins pour lui. Dans un même geste, les deux jeunes femmes étirèrent un large sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans leur salle commune où Malfoy les attendaient toujours, en compagnie maintenant de Blaise Zabini.

-Déjà? Je ne vous attendait pas si rapidement les filles.

Euphoriques, Pansy et Lexi leurs racontèrent ce qu'elles avaient pu entendre. Malfoy jubilait. Non seulement, ils venaient d'apprendre que leurs ennemis jurés ciblaient Rogue, mais que Potter possédait encore sa cape d'invisibilité. Et qu'ils savaient faire et utiliser le polynectar. Informations on ne peu plus qu'utile dans un contexte de guerre. Ils devraient mettre sur pied des mesures de protection, au cas où l'un de leurs ennemis essaieraient de se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux à nouveau.

Puis, trouver un moyen de détecter ce damné Potter sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Informer Rogue, par la bande, serait une idée intelligente.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient heureux de célébrer cette micro victoire, une première d'une très longue série. Ils le savaient. Draco fit apparaître une bouteille et quatre verres dans un grand sourire. Rien de mieux pour gonfler à bloc ses meilleurs éléments. Une autre Ère venait à eux.

-Demain, toutes les têtes se tourneront vers Poudlard. Et notre maître pourra enfin commencer un retour digne de son nom.

Il glissa la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en retira un petit flacon vert, translucide. Rempli au trois quart d'un liquide incolore. Il le fit rouler dans ses doigts, un sourire satisfait au visage. Puis, le tendit à Lexi qui lui renvoya son sourire éclatant. Elle lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'oeil avant de le fourrer dans ses propres poches. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire ce qu'il contenait. Elle le savait. Et elle savait quoi en faire.

-Au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Au Seigneur des Ténèbres!

Et tous les quatre trinquèrent à la chance qui semblait enfin tourner en leur faveur.

-Tu pourrais pas faire attention espèce de sale petite je-sais-tout!

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui Parkinson?

Pansy hurlait à la figure d'Hermione Granger, qui ne comprenait absolument rien de la situation, mais qui lui renvoyait fièrement la balle. La Serpentard venait de lui rentrer dedans, en plein déjeuner. Vulgaire parade pour attirer l'attention de tous les foutus Gryffondors assis avec elle, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du reste des autres élèves, alors que Lexi versait le contenu d'une petite fiole sortie de son sac, dans le jus de citrouille de la rousse. Trop estomaquée pour parer à cette attaque.

Incognito.

Il était tôt. L'heure du déjeuner. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore tous arrivés dans la grande salle, mais il y avait suffisamment foule pour que des dizaines de curieux se lèvent pour assister à l'altercation entre les deux jeunes femmes, laissant ainsi le champ libre à la blonde. Aucuns professeurs dans les environs immédiat, c'était le moment rêvé pour agir. Dieu seul pouvait savoir quand une telle occasion se repointerait. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre un autre moment aussi parfait.

-Laisse, Pansy. T'aura beau hurler durant des heures, elle ne comprendra jamais rien de toute façon. Les bonnes manières, ça s'apprend pas dans des livres. Dommage pour elle.

Lexi leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son amie par le bras, l'éloignant de la table de leur ennemi juré.  
>C'était le signal. Pansy eu un regard dégoûté pour sa victime et reprit son chemin jusqu'à la table de sa maison, suivant sa collègue d'un pas rapide et digne. Les autres élèves les dévisagèrent un instant, éberlués. Puis, tous vaquèrent à leur occupation première, soit de manger, assez rapidement. Draco, qui était déjà assis à leur table, les accueilli avec un pâle sourire satisfait.<br>-Appréciez maintenant le spectacle, les filles.  
>À leur tour, elles sourirent à pleine dent. Une assiette apparue devant chacune d'entre elles, mais elles n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Leurs regards se braquèrent sur Granger , attendant qu'elle se décide à boire son verre. Ce qui tarda un peu. Les apprentis mangemorts demeurèrent dans un silence frigorifiant, avide d'enfin voir la suite des événements. Ils y était enfin! La phase un de leur incroyable mission débuterait dès que le poison serait ingéré. Ce qui semblait prendre une éternité à arriver.<br>-Bon sang, va t-elle finir ce damné verre qu'on en finisse?  
>Draco était sur les dents, impatient de voir enfin son heure de gloire sonner auprès des suivants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin, son père serait fier de lui, du fond de sa cellule à Azkaban. Et sa mère! Sa pauvre mère qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui! Elle verrait finalement qu'il était digne d'être sacré mangemort, lui aussi!<br>Enfin, ils furent récompensé par Hermione qui vida d'un trait son verre de jus de citrouille avant de prendre ses livres et de quitter précipitamment, insultée, pour son premier cours de la journée. Décidément, elle n'accepterait jamais son infériorité indéniable. Dommage pour elle, cela aurait causé sa perte. En s'éloignant de la table de sa maison, la Gryffondor héla ses deux meilleurs amis qui comprirent que l'heure du déjeuner était terminée. Petits chiens de poches, les uns pour les autres. Potter et Weasley n'eurent malheureusement pas le loisir de finir leur assiette avant de la voir vaciller et tomber sur les genoux. Puis, de s'effondrer au sol dans un cri de surprise.  
>Tous les étudiants présents se levèrent alors, dans un chaos extraordinaire parsemé de cris et d'interrogations. Quelques personnes lancèrent un regard noir dans la direction du petit groupe de Serpentards, mais sans vraiment faire de rapprochement.<br>Alertés par les cris, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonnagal apparurent instantanément dans le chaotique rassemblement d'étudiants, une mine éberluée au visage.  
>-Que tout le monde s'écarte! Laissez passez!<br>Sans attendre leur reste, Pansy, Lexi, Draco, Blaise ainsi que Crabbe, Goyle et Millicent disparurent en direction des donjons pour leur cours de potion. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre plus longtemps les autres murmurer d'horreur pour savoir ce qui se passait. Et puis, ils croiseraient sans aucuns doutes Rogue qu'ils pourraient secrètement mettre au courant.  
>D'un pas nonchalant, le petit groupe s'éloigna tranquillement. Non sans quitter des yeux la scène. Ils s'éloignèrent sous les cris de leurs professeurs, les sommant de retourner à leur salle commune respective. Une petite vague d'étudiants engagèrent le pas, ce qui rendit la tâche de disparaître plus aisée pour les huit concernés. En silence, ils se rendirent aux donjons, là où leur salle commune était située. Comme ils l'avaient prévus, il croisèrent le directeur de leur Maison, Severus Rogue.<br>-Professeur.  
>Il jeta un regard interrogateur à ses étudiants, mais ne pu s'informer s'il était cas de leur propre action. Un nouveau groupe arrivait, et il n'était pas question de parler ouvertement de la mission de Malfoy junior devant des non-initiés au secret. Il était curieux, mais pas fou.<br>-Professeur Rogue! Je crois que le professeur Dumbledore vous demande dans la Grande Salle! Hermione Granger vient de s'effondrer!  
>Tout en continuant son chemin, Malfoy hocha positivement de la tête, confirmant ce que Rogue croyait. L'acte premier venait bel et bien de se jouer. Enfin. Il renvoya le bref signe de tête au futur mangemort, discrètement.<br>D'un ton bourru, il somma tous les jeunes gens de rentrer dans la salle commune et d'attendre qu'il y revienne. Dans un grand mouvement théâtral, il tourna les talons et se précipita rejoindre ses collègues, faisant voler sa cape derrière lui. Il contint tant bien que mal sa hâte de vérifier l'état de la fille de Moldus. Dans sa tête, son rapport se rédigeait déjà, avec une pointe d'éloges pour les promis au titre de Mangemorts. Granger était une cible excellente, qui déstabiliserait grandement Potter. Et qui ferait réagir à nouveau l'opinion publique contre Poudlard et son dirigeant. C'était bien.  
>Et amusant pour eux, sans aucuns doutes.<p>

De leur côté, les créateur de tout ce chaos sirotaient tout bonnement un jus de citrouille, bien calés dans les sofas verts de leur salle commune. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre a faire que d'attendre la réaction des dirigeants de l'école de magie, ainsi que celle du Ministère. Mais, ils étaient confiants d'avoir créé ce dont ils voulaient.  
>La méfiance. La crainte. La peur.<br>Ils voulaient l'instaurer dans l'école, tout comme elle avait déjà commencée à s'insinuer dans le monde de la magie. La peur.  
>Douce création.<br>-Tu crois qu'elle est déjà morte?

-Ça serait bien.

Blaise pouffa d'un rire silencieux. Draco, lui, ne disait toujours rien. Il attendait. Stressé, il voulait être certain que leur coup d'éclat soit une réussite avant de festoyer d'une quelconque façon. Il avait raison. Mieux valait être certain avant d'être trop heureux. Les amis de Potter étaient éprit de la même vague de chance que lui. Il ne se le répéterait jamais assez.

L'attente dura près d'une heure. Puis, Severus Rogue fit son entrée, fracassante, dans les donjons.

-Vous êtes confinés ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous serez mit au courant de tout par le professeur Dumbledore au dîner. Entre temps, profitez en dont pour étudier.

Il se retourna, puis hésita un instant.

-Malfoy, vient donc dans mon bureau. J'ai affaire à toi.

Nonchalant, le blond se leva et suivi son aîné jusqu'à la sortie de la salle commune, puis dans les appartements personnels de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il était préfet, c'était chose normale qu'il fusse prit à part après ce genre d'incident. Mesures de sécurité. Pourtant, sous ces apparences, la rencontre n'avait aucunement rapport avec la sécurité des autres élèves. Sitôt arrivé, le masque tomba.

-Elle est partie à Ste-Mangouste.

-Elle n'est pas morte?

Rogue soupira.

-Tout comme. Le dosage était bon, elle est simplement incroyablement résistante. Elle risque de finir ses jours dans le coma.

Draco ne savait pas si la nouvelle était bonne ou mauvaise pour lui.

-Alors?

Rogue haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois poser la question. Fait ton rapport, je ferai le miens.

Il lui indiqua la sortie du doigt, leur entretiens était déjà terminé.

-Belle idée, soit dit comme ça.

Malfoy sorti, un sourire triomphant au visage.


	4. La Marque

**Chapitre quatre : La marque**

_**Dumbledore : fou à lier? Poudlard serait-il encore un endroit sûr pour nos enfants?**_

_À la suite des récents événements à l'école de Sorcellerie, le Ministère s'interroge une fois de plus sur les capacités d'Albus Dumbledore à diriger Poudlard._

_Des étudiants empoisonnés à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de la célèbre école se retrouvent à Ste-Mangouste dans un état cataleptique grave. Leur rétablissement est toujours incertain. Des étudiants victimes d'étranges accidents..._

_L'attaque semble vraisemblablement venir de l'intérieur, mais le Directeur ne demande toujours pas la fermeture de Poudlard._

_Par ailleurs..._

Il neigeait à plein ciel depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, officialisant la venue des festivités de Noël. Assis dans la salle commune de sa maison, Draco Malfoy lisait distraitement la Gazette du sorcier. Depuis l'attentat contre Hermione Granger, les mystérieuses attaques ne faisaient que se répéter et s'aligner les uns après les autres. Et personne n'avait pu mettre la main sur un suspect, ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser la colère du Ministère de la Magie.

Comment se pouvait-il qu'une série d'attaques puisse se perpétuer ainsi dans l'enceinte même de l'école, qui se devait d'être la plus protégée d'entre toutes?

On se rappelait silencieusement des événements similaires, quelques quatre ans auparavant. Cela n'était pas sans donner les plus grandes craintes à tous les parents des jeunes sorciers la fréquentant.

Dans l'ombre, on commençait d'or et déjà à chuchoter le nom de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

On demandait la démission de Dumbledore.

Le prince blond était plus que satisfait de la tournure des événements. Il avait reçu des tonnes de lettres élogieuses de sa mère, l'informant par la bande qu'il avait la cote chez les Mangemorts récemment. Il ne pouvait espérer rien de mieux. Son père serait fier de lui.

Il n'avait toujours pas eu d'autres ordres de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il en concluait donc que son travail était utile et que le Lord Noir en était satisfait.

Granger, Finch-Fletchley, Bones, Branstone, Kirke...

Autant de victimes que la clique secrète de Malfoy avait pu éclipser de l'école. Ils avaient pratiquement tous subit le même sort, sauf Finch-Fletchley qui était ''subitement tombé en bas d'une des tours'', et qui avait tout de même fini au même endroit que ses camarades. À Ste-Mangouste.

C'était une belle liste de chasse. Malfoy osait espérer que ces victimes seraient suffisantes pour l'élever au rang de Mangemort. Ainsi que quelques uns de ses plus fervent suivants. Il aimait bien imaginer que Blaise, Pansy et Lexi soient sacrés à ses côtés. Ils avaient tous été très utiles au cours de cette mission des plus intéressantes. Ils le méritaient bien.

Bien qu'il fût un Malfoy fier, il se trouvait à être un homme bon quand il fallait reconnaître la valeur de ses amis. Il les affectionnait particulièrement, d'ailleurs. C'était sa plus grande différence avec son célèbre père. Il était humain.

Il venait de jeter le journal au sol lorsque Blaise Zabini entra en coup de vent, brisant l'état de zen qui régnait dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

-Tu as reçu un hibou.

Malfoy jeta un regard de glace à son compatriote et lui arracha subitement des mains l'enveloppe qui s'y trouvait.

Il était clair qu'elle se devait d'être d'une très haute importance, si on ne lui avait pas livré dans la Grande Salle en même temps que tous les autres hiboux de l'école. Elle recelait sans aucuns doutes des éléments dont Malfoy junior attendait la venu avec impatience. Son cœur sauta un bond dans sa poitrine alors que ses doigts touchait l'enveloppe.

Il n'eût pas besoin d'une longue analyse pour comprendre qui était le destinataire. Ce papier était unique, le papier utilisé par le Lord Noir lui-même. Cette lettre lui était particulièrement destinée, et il comprit immédiatement que personne outre lui ne pourrait l'ouvrir, grâce a un puissant enchantement.

Il déchira le papier et entreprit sa lecture, sous le regard intrigué de l'autre jeune homme.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_24 décembre prochain. Rassemblez spécialement Zabini, Parkinson, Almasy._

_Un portauloin sera à votre disposition au Manoir. 16 heures tapantes._

_Mes félicitations._

Dès la lecture terminée, le parchemin s'enflamma et disparu dans une volute de fumée verte. Blaise écarquilla des yeux, stupéfait.

De qui diable pouvait être cette missive autodestructrice! Il n'avait pas vu Draco dans tout ses états ainsi depuis des lustres, le prince blond conservant pour lui ses émotions et état d'âme. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, et jamais il n'avait vu le jeune homme dans un tel combat intérieur.

La surprise du destinataire passé, Malfoy fût emporté d'une puissante vague d'euphorie, comprenant immédiatement la tenue de ce message. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication, outre la meilleure qu'il n'ai pu avoir. Oui, la meilleure des nouvelles!

Il venait d'exceller au test. Il allait enfin recevoir la marque. Et comme si rien n'était trop beau, Blaise, Pansy et Lexi également. Comme il l'avait si ardemment souhaité!

Il jubilait.

Tant de précautions pour berner Dumbledore et les autres professeurs. Tant d'efforts qui venaient enfin de payer! Plus jamais, on n'allait le traiter comme un adolescent craintif, trouillard et nul. Non! Plus jamais!

Il allait être craint lui aussi. Un vrai Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur.

-Ça va?

-Si ça va?

Il étira son plus beau sourire, brillant de sincérité.

-Nous sommes convoqués pour une petite cérémonie. Le 24 décembre. Moi, toi, Pansy et Lexi.

Blaise mit un moment à saisir.

-Convoqué...? En quel...OH! PAR MERLIN! POUR VRAI?

-Blaise, notre réputation de jeunes sorciers inutiles est devenue du passé.

Au même moment, Pansy et Lexi descendirent des dortoirs, et captèrent le cri de joie de Blaise. Elle s'approchèrent rapidement, interrogations au visage. Leurs regards allaient de Blaise qui jubilait, à un Draco souriant et complètement relax. Chose excessivement rare depuis un moment.

Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de noter mentalement que le Prince blond était particulièrement sexy dans cet état. Chose troublante à remarquer pour l'instant, d'ailleurs.

-Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe Zabini?

-Malfoy, dit leur.

Pansy fronça les sourcils. Elle jeta un regard noir vers celui qui était désigné d'office comme leur chef entre les murs de Poudlard.

-Nous dire quoi bon sang?

Sans plus attendre, Malfoy leur jeta un regard rieur en souriant et lança tout bas.

-Convocation. 24 décembre. Nous quatre. Une nouvelle Ère à sonnée, mes très chères sœurs.

Éberluées, elles mirent un instant à analyser la chose. Lexi n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr, elle se doutait fort bien que Malfoy recevrait la Marque prochainement. Il était l'héritier d'une grande et puissante famille, le dernier de la lignée. Et son travail avait été remarquable depuis leur rentrée à Poudlard. Personne ne pouvait le nier, compte tenu des résultats excellents qui en découlaient. Il se comportait comme un puissant Mangemort, d'ore et déjà.

Mais qu'elle aussi reçoive la marque tant convoitée, ainsi que Blaise et Pansy, relevait du miracle. D'un pur miracle. Ils n'avaient jamais été contactés pour de quelconque missions. Jamais mit au parfum pour quoique ce soit. Tout était toujours venu par Draco.

Ou dans son cas par Seifer...

Seifer... Qu'est-ce qu'il serait heureux d'apprendre sa nomination! Ils pouvaient maintenant combattre côte à côte pour leur Seigneur! C'était fini l'époque où seul son jumeau était habilité au combat. Elle serait une guerrière redoutable. Pour leur Seigneur.

Elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de ses nouvelles, depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Elle se languissait de lui, se mourait d'ennui. Ses dizaines de lettres n'avaient jamais eu de réponses. Pire encore, certaines étaient même revenues à elle.

Angoissée, elle avait suppliée Draco de s'informer auprès de plus haut.

Il lui avait platement répondu que tout allait bien. Que leur mission se déroulait comme prévu. Seifer allait bien. Ils seraient bientôt réunis, il fallait démontrer de la patience.

Patience! Elle en avait eu! Mais comment expliquer au Serpentard que son frère représentait tout pour elle? Qu'il n'était pas que ce frère que tous croyait? Qu'il était sa famille, son amour, son univers?

Malfoy croyait à tort qu'elle refusait de fréquenter quelqu'un parce qu'elle se concentrait sur leur mission. Tout comme il le faisait lui-même, d'ailleurs. S'il savait...

...Il saurait bien assez tôt...

-Félicitation.

Rogue tendit un verre à Draco, assis devant lui. À ses côtés, Pansy, Lexi et Blaise. Leur professeur les avaient sommé de le rejoindre à ses quartiers, alors que lui-même avait reçu une lettre de la part du Lord Noir pour l'informer des derniers développements. Il dissimulait mal sa satisfaction de les voir rejoindre les rangs, après leur énorme déploiement d'effort depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait tout d'abord été méfiant. Ne croyant pas que Draco Malfoy pouvait être bon en quelque chose, ses années antérieures confirmaient le doute d'elles même. Il avait été surpris, lorsque le Maître avait révélé ses intentions d'utiliser le jeune homme dans son nouveau plan. Rogue avait cru d'abord à des représailles, Lucius Malfoy ayant lamentablement échoué durant sa dernière mission et fini incarcéré à Azkaban.

Pourtant, il s'avéra que Draco possédait bel et bien des qualités incomparables en matière de leadership et de magie noire. Il avait su faire preuve de patience et de tactiques pour mener à bien la requête de leur maître. De plus, il avait même réussi à faire briller d'autres adolescents à ses côtés, ce qui révéla au Seigneur des Ténèbres un potentiel qu'il n'avait jamais oser penser auparavant.

Des forces fraîches pour la guerre qui se préparait.

Rogue dû s'avouer qu'il avait de beaucoup sous-estimer le jeune homme. L'emprisonnement de son père avait joué le rôle de catalyseur en ce qui concernait son propre potentiel comme Mangemort. Et ce n'était qu'à son avantage, maintenant.

-C'est un excellent début.

-Merci.

Lexi prit une gorgée de son verre, songeuse.

-Comment avez vous réussi à dégager le doute de sur nous? Ça me chicote.

Le professeur eu un micro sourire. Berner Dumbledore était devenue monnaie courante dans sa vie. C'était une habitude aussi facile que respirer. Il n'avait pas eu à faire grand chose pour disculper ses protégés.

_-Severus... je crois que tu devrais jeter un coup d'oeil sur certain de tes élèves. Il ne serait pas impossible que monsieur Malfoy puisse être en partie responsable de ces attaques._

_Rogue haussa les épaules, désinvolte. _

_-Malfoy est franchement trop trouillard pour essayer quoique ce soit. Je n'ai jamais vu pareil lopette._

_-Severus!_

_-Je peux bien surveiller, professeur, mais croyez moi. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait une mission à confier à quelqu'un, il ne penserait pas à ce vaurien. C'est une tare dans la lignée Malfoy, à notre plus grand bonheur si j'ose me le permettre..._

_Le vieil homme jaugea son subordonné un moment, puis acquiesça._

_-Faites moi tout de même plaisir et surveillez vos Serpentards... il ne faudrait pas qu'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Nous avons déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça._

_-Bien._

Il n'en avait plus jamais entendu parler. Le directeur cherchait maintenant du côté du personnel. Puis, peut-être un Horcuxe, comme il avait été le cas quatre ans plus tôt. Une bien bonne chose. Pour l'instant, Dumbledore faisait confiance à son jugement.

-J'ai mes propres techniques de persuasion.

Il esquissa une ébauche de sourire, dans la limite où Severus Rogue savait sourire. Alors que toute l'école tremblait sous les assauts répétés d'une ennemi inconnu, les cinq mangemort (et futurs mangemorts), trinquèrent à la cérémonie qui approchait à grand pas.

Et aux vacances qui arriveraient à la fin de la semaine, déjà.

Ils trinquèrent un moment avec leur mentor entre ces quatre murs, puis retournèrent dans leur dortoir, emplis d'allégresse. Malfoy vint cependant ternir leur immense bonheur en leur rappelant que la guerre n'était pas gagnée.

-Allez dormir, on a cours demain. Il faut encore jouer la comédie un certain temps, ne l'oubliez pas. Almasy, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

Pansy et Blaise montèrent directement se coucher, trop heureux pour riposter. La sorcière blonde interrogea du regard son vis à vis.

-Quoi?

-La France, c'est foutrement loin. T'enverras un hibou à ta tante pour lui dire que tu passeras les vacances au Manoir avec nous.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-C'est plus pratique Lexi. Les cheminées ne sont pas sur le même réseau, ça va te prendre un putain de temps fou à venir nous rejoindre le vingt-quatre au soir. Temps qu'à te faire voyager, ma mère préfère t'inviter à venir à la maison.

Elle dû admettre qu'il avait raison. Pourtant, elle hésitait. Au cas où Seifer viendrait en surprise à la maison... elle le raterait...

Comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées, il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Non, il ne risque pas de se pointer à Noël. Oublie le dont un peu...

Malfoy ne pouvait cacher un certain agacement à la mention de Seifer Almasy. Il avait une de ces manière de regarder sa jumelle qui donnait envie à Draco de lui tordre le cou. Il agissait comme si sa sœur lui appartenait à lui et à lui seul. C'était limite dérangeant et dégoûtant. Il ne se cachait pas non plus apprécier la jeune blonde, et être particulièrement heureux que sa mère ait lancé l'invitation.

Si ça pouvait l'aider à décrocher de son damné frère...

Marissa n'était pas enchantée de devoir passer les vacances de Noël sans ses deux protégés, mais ne cacha pas son bonheur lorsqu'elle apprit que Lexi serait au manoir Malfoy.

_Heureuse de savoir que tu t'entends aussi bien avec Draco Malfoy, ma chère nièce..._

Lexi roula des yeux, sentant dans ces mots l'allusion qu'il y avait. Bon dieu que sa tante aurait aimée fiancer sa nièce avec un sorcier reconnu dans le cercle proche du Lord Noir. Malfoy était, en l'occurrence, un excellent candidat au mariage. Et très recherché, d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, Narcissa, sa célèbre mère, n'avait pas encore chercher à caser son fils.

Fort heureusement pour Lexi qui aurait bien aimer qu'on lui fiche la paix, ou qu'on lui demande du moins son avis.

Qui ne serait pas favorable, elle ne le cachait pas. Non qu'elle n'appréciait pas le blond. Au contraire. Il était beau, intelligent, puissant.

Mais il n'était pas Seifer, et la question se réglait simplement ainsi.

Elle bouclait finalement ses valises, prête à passer à l'étape supérieure de son cheminement. Quelque chose en elle de fébrile lui annonçait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas dans cette école en étant la même. Et cette perspective la comblait de bonheur.

-T'a fini Almasy?

-Ouais, allons y.

Pansy ferait le voyage en leur compagnie, mais retournerait pour sa part chez elle avant la cérémonie. Ses parents viendraient la chercher au manoir des Malfoy, comme chaque hiver depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Lexi ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'eux aussi rêvaient de caser la jeune fille avec Draco. Bon dieu que ce garçon était populaire!

-Drake est déjà à bord du train, autant se grouiller pour pas le manquer.

Depuis la mention de leur nomination, le petit groupe était beaucoup plus détendu. Les trois recrues venaient de constater que leur petit chef était un homme digne de parole. Et qu'il était beaucoup plus humain qu'ils l'avaient d'abord crus. Non qu'ils se méfiaient de Malfoy, au contraire. Par contre, ils l'avaient tous aidés dans le but d'avoir une petite mention auprès du puissant Lord Noir.

Malfoy les avaient élevés au même rang que lui, de façon juste et équitable qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Ils étaient agréablement surpris. Le masque de tous et chacun était finalement tombé, resserrant leurs liens pour la meilleure des choses. Ils étaient définitivement tous alliés dans cette histoire, mais également des amis. Des meilleurs amis.

Les deux jeunes femmes se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule d'étudiants qui retournaient chez eux pour les fêtes, se dépêchant de rejoindre la cabine de leur ami. Elle ne prêtèrent aucunement attention à ceux qu'elles pouvaient bousculer, trop énervée de quitter enfin l'école pour relaxer un peu.

-Vous comptiez toujours venir ou vous vouliez passer Noël à Poudlard et vous ne nous l'aviez pas encore dit?

Blaise tira la langue alors qu'elles entraient dans le compartiment, à bout de souffle.

-Ah les femmes!

-Tu peux parler, je suis certaine que tu es arrivé à temps grâce à Draco.

Le blond pouffa de rire. 1-0 Pansy. Il était étonnement décontracté, ce qui surpris une fois de plus ses amis qui ne le connaissait pas ainsi. Cette année, le Draco Malfoy peureux et craintif que tous avaient connus avait laissé place à un jeune homme sûr de lui, enjoué et qui se faisait respecter par tous les membres de sa maison. Voir par Rogue. Ce qui était non négligeable, vu sa place dans l'entourage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Vous pourrez tous venir nous rejoindre au Manoir le 24 en après-midi. Ma mère est complètement fébrile à l'idée que nous entrons tous ensemble dans les rangs.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, signifiant que sa mère devait être folle hystérique. Ils étaient donc avertis. Ils auraient droit au tapis rouge et aux yeux bouffis de larmes de joie, spécial Narcissa Black. Cette femme si digne et fière en dehors de la communauté Mangemort, mais une femme remplie d'émotion pour ses proches. Le jour et la nuit.

Le trajet sembla interminable pour les quatre adolescents. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. De leurs plans pour les vacances en attendant le grand jour. Le Grand Jour.

Narcissa accueilli chaleureusement la jeune française. Elle était étrangement heureuse de ne plus être la seule femme dans le Manoir, ce qui se faisait outrageusement sentir. Elle lui avait fait préparer des appartements dans la même aile que son fils, histoire de mettre à l'aise la jeune sorcière. Lexi fût abasourdie en entrant dans la chambre crème et verte, richement décorée. Bien que la réputation des Malfoy n'était pas à faire dans le monde de la magie, elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à autant d'abondance.

La première chose qu'elle fit fût de se jeter sur le duvet moelleux de l'immense lit king size surplombant la place. Un lit à baldaquin dans du bois de rose gravé et taillé à la perfection. Elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil à ses valises, trop heureuse de pouvoir se reposer sur quelque chose d'aussi confortable.

Narcissa vint malheureusement briser son moment de pure détente après seulement quelques instants.

-La chambre te convient?

-Elle est parfaite, merci madame Malfoy.

La femme lui envoya un sourire franc, et l'adolescente ne pu que comprendre que l'éblouissant sourire de son ami lui venait décidément de sa mère. D'ailleurs, Draco en était de plus en plus le portrait craché, en vieillissant.

-Ici, tu peux m'appeler Narcissa ma chérie.

Elle hocha positivement de la tête, légèrement troublée par tant de familiarité par cette femme forte et puissante. Elle non plus, sa réputation n'était pas à discuter. Surtout depuis l'emprisonnement de son mari. La femme de Lucius s'était montrée froide, droite et impitoyable depuis que le Ministère de la Magie avait débarqué chez elle pour perquisitionner le manoir. Dans l'espoir d'y trouver des éléments compromettants. Qu'ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas pu mettre la main dessus. Ils étaient beaucoup trop futés pour laisser transparaître leur appartenance aux Mangemorts dans des temps aussi critiques.

Il était déstabilisant de la voir aussi humaine et chaleureuse.

-Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, ne te gêne pas. Nous avons des elfes de maisons à ta disposition. Fait comme chez toi le temps que tu es ici.

-Merci beaucoup, vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tant de peine pour moi.

L'aînée fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser retourner en France, alors que la cérémonie de la Marque n'est que dans quelques jours!

Elle lui jeta à nouveau un regard et un sourire franc, sortant de la chambre. Elle se retourna, une dernière fois.

-Et puis, je me fais une joie que Draco ai enfin une amie digne de lui. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir cohabiter avec une jeune femme, je me sens beaucoup moins seule.

Elle lui lança un regard moqueur.

-Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te laisse en plan. Je rêve que mon Draco nous ramène une fille à la maison depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Sans attendre la réponse de Lexi, estomaquée, Narcissa Black quitta la pièce de son pas vaporeux. Définitivement, elle devrait avoir une discussion avec Malfoy fils. Elle pria le ciel pour que ses craintes ne soient pas fondée. Rectifier le tir.

Et puis, merde, elle lui expliquerait. À lui, elle lui faisait confiance.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette urgence de caser les enfants, bon sang!

Elle entreprit de défaire son sac, histoire de se changer les idées. Elle se demanda ce que Seifer ferait de son temps des Fêtes. Est-ce qu'il pourrait festoyer? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait appris qu'elle deviendrait Mangemort si prochainement? Elle aimerait tant pouvoir au moins savoir ce qu'il faisait. Se faire rassurer. Pouvoir l'encourager.

C'était atroce, ce long silence. Elle allait virer complètement dingue.

-Allons y.

Malfoy lança un regard entendu à ses trois compagnons et ils touchèrent l'immense chandelier au même moment. Ils furent aspirés dans l'espace-temps durant quelques secondes, puis relâchèrent simultanément leur emprise. Avant d'atterrir dans une pièce sombre. Nullement étonné, Malfoy se releva de sur ses pieds, et se dirigea vers la porte. Cet endroit, il le connaissait bien. Pour y avoir rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres à quelques reprises dans le passé. Il ne laissa pas le temps à ses amis de se questionner et les entraîna dans un dédale de corridor poussiéreux. Silencieux.

Il se doutait bien qu'on les attendraient au sous-sol, sachant impérativement qu'il y aurait une large pièce d'une grandeur adéquate à la cérémonie. N'attendant pas d'escorte, il descendit vers cette destination sans demander son reste. Nerveux.

Ça y était.

Personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit, ne sachant trop s'ils étaient ou non surveillés. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir l'air trop désinvolte, ni trop nerveux. C'était un état des plus angoissant pour les quatre adolescents. Rapidement, ils dévalèrent un immense escalier en colimaçon.

Puis, tomba nez à nez avec Severus Rogue. L'air sombre, comme à son éternelle habitude.

-Vous voilà. Suivez-moi.

Il les dirigea vers une petite pièce carrée où trônait quatre belles capes noires. Il les leurs pointa du doigts.

-Enfilez ça. Je reviens.

Il sorti sans un mot de plus, les laissant en plan. Pansy se dirigea vers la première des capes et l'enfila. Les deux garçons firent de même, suivis par Lexi. Ils recouvrirent leur têtes respectives par l'épais capuchon et la vision qu'ils avaient les uns des autres les rendirent fébriles.

Ils avaient l'air de n'importe quel Mangemort.

Ils allaient être Mangemort.

Aujourd'hui.

Dans les prochaines minutes.

-Ça y est...

Malfoy étira un sourire satisfait en regardant tour à tour ses amis vêtus de la même façon que lui. Aussitôt, Rogue refit son apparition, toujours aussi glacial. D'un signe de tête, il les enclins à le suivre à nouveau dans l'immense demeure. Comme Draco l'avait prédit, ils se dirigèrent finalement vers la grande salle du sous-sol. Il pouvait deviner derrière les portes closes qu'il y avait un important regroupement de Mangemorts, prêt à témoigner de leur assermentation.

Rogue poussa alors l'immense porte et ils firent leur entrée dans le monde sélect de l'entourage de Voldemort.

Il y avait des dizaines de personnes couvertes de capes similaires à la leur. Positionnés en demi cercle autour de leur maître incontesté. La salle n'était éclairé que par des torches magiques au feu vert, rendant l'ambiance irréelle. L'heure était sonnée. Dans la foule encapuchonnée, son regard décela un visage qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître n'importe où. En n'importe qu'elle circonstance. Ce visage, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Son reflet, au masculin.

Son Seifer.

Que faisait-il là? Pourquoi n'était-il plus à son école de soldats?

Rapidement, son court questionnement fit place à une bouffée de rage et d'incompréhension. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas écrit? Pas de nouvelles? Rien? Et le voilà, là. Ce soir. Pour la cérémonie de la Marque. Comment avait-il su?

Elle n'eût pas le loisir de se questionner plus longtemps, ladite cérémonie commençait. Elle fût poussée vers le demi cercle, accompagnée de ses amis.

-Malfoy. Parkinson. Zabini. Almasy.

Ils s'agenouillèrent tous les quatre devant Lord Voldemort, imposant sous sa cape noire. Sa voix d'outre-tombe était à glacer le sang, les faisant frissonner de plaisir.

-Jurez moi fidélité. Dans la vie, comme dans la mort. Dans la victoire. Pour faire briller ma gloire.

-Nous sommes tes fidèles serviteurs, Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle aurait pu jurer voir le puissant mage noir sourire sous son capuchon. D'un mouvement sec, il enjoignit Malfoy à se lever et lui faire face. Le jeune homme releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier, lui présentant son bras tout en le regardant directement dans les yeux. D'un regard froid, déterminé. Il avait tout de princier, s'offrant ainsi à son roi suprême.

Le Lord Noir braqua sa baguette sur son bras.

-Morsmordre.

Des étincelles vertes jaillirent de sa baguette, s'encrant dans l'avant-bras de Malfoy. Lexi le vit combattre une légère grimace, imaginant qu'il combattait la douleur reliée à la Marque. Le manège ne dura que quelques secondes, au termes de celles-ci apparue distinctement la Marque de Voldemort. Noire sur la peau de porcelaine.

Sitôt l'étrange tatouage apparu, le jeune homme reprit sa place, agenouillé devant son Maître.

Ce fût de même pour Blaise et Pansy.

Puis, Lexi. Elle comprit la teneur de la grimace lorsque le dessin s'ancra dans sa propre peau. Une douleur cuisante, brûlure profonde mais tellement euphorique. C'était le dernier pas à franchir avant d'être officiellement sous les ordres du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Son bras était comme brûlé par l'acide, mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle fixait fièrement le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ses yeux de glace, recevant l'ultime honneur dignement.

Puis, elle rejoint ses comparses, agenouillés au sol.

-Bienvenu chez les Mangemorts.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti dans la salle. Ça y était, ils venaient de passer à la cours des grands. Les choses allaient enfin devenir sérieuses! Alors qu'une bouffée de joie l'emplissait toute entière, elle vit Seifer s'éclipser sans venir la féliciter. Sans rien dire. Même pas un foutu regard. Rien. Elle essaya de le rattraper, mais les félicitations fusaient de toute part, formant une barrière humaine entre elle et son précieux jumeau. Paniquée, elle tenta de se dégager toute en conservant une classe importante chez les gens de son rang. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'on remarque qu'elle faisait passer Seifer avant le bonheur de rejoindre les Mangemorts.

Après une interminable attente, elle enfin à trouver une brèche dans la foule, qu'elle utilisa. Elle se rua au dehors de l'immense pièce, à la recherche de l'adolescent blond qui s'était enfui.

Ses cheveux dégagés voletaient derrière elle alors qu'elle traversait d'un pas rapide le couloir désert. Malgré sa nouvelle nomination, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en furie contre son jumeau. Comment avait-il pu oser rester aussi silencieux et apparaître en pleine cérémonie de la Marque? Et encore, ça aurait pu passer.

Mais dès que l'assemblée fût dissipée, Seifer s'était à nouveau évaporé dans la nature. Sans même lui glisser un mot.

Elle était furax.

-Almasy!

Draco Malfoy était à nouveau sur ses pas, la pourchassant alors qu'elle essayait de passer sa rage. Elle ne voulait absolument pas lui parler, n'ayant rien a lui dire. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de mettre la main sur Seifer et l'engueuler comme il le méritait. Elle se sentait plus que trahie. C'était indescriptible!

-Fou moi la paix Malfoy. Je te retrouve au Manoir.

-Laisse tomber, il va revenir...

Elle fit volte-face et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Pour qui se prenait-il? C'était trop. Il passait son temps à essayer de la détourner de son frère, ne comprenant pas le lien qui les unissait. Elle en avait marre. Très marre. Il n'y avait plus de questions de conserver de secrets entre eux, maintenant. Elle était Mangemort, elle avait droit de savoir! C'était complètement ridicule!

-Je vais le trouver, et il va regretter d'être né...!

-Almasy!

Malfoy soupira. Cette fille était sa meilleure amie, et son pire cauchemar à la fois. Sa détermination était autant son point fort, comme sa faiblesse. Et son damné frère était sans contredit son talon d'Achille. Il ne pouvait comprendre l'étrange obsession qu'avait Lexi pour Seifer. Lui-même était enfant unique, alors l'amour fraternel il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, il sentait bien qu'il y avait un lien beaucoup plus fort que le simple fait qu'ils soient frère et sœur.

Il n'aimait pas Seifer, et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à poursuivre la jeune femme lorsqu'il l'a vit disparaître après la cérémonie. Il ne connaissait que très peu l'adolescent, mais bien assez à son goût. Le regard qu'il accordait à sa jumelle donnait froid dans le dos à Draco.

-Almasy!

Il la vit disparaître dans le détour du couloir, et il lui emboîta le pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser toute seule. De toute façon, elle devait rentrer avec lui au Manoir Malfoy. Il n'allait tout de même pas jouer au chien-chien de service et l'attendre sagement. Ça suffisait, les crises de nerfs pour Seifer.

Et puis, maintenant qu'il était Mangemort, il allait se faire un plaisir incroyable de dire deux mots à cet imbécile de service. Le bonheur que l'idée lui procurait frôlait la jouissance. Il n'allait certainement pas manquer l'occasion de le croiser.

En tournant le coin, elle le vit. Vêtu de son éternel trench-coat gris acier, il tentait de lui échapper. C'était évident, il n'avait pas pu ignorer sa présence alors qu'elle courrait derrière lui. Elle accéléra.

-Seifer Almasy!

Il continua son chemin, ignorant les cris de sa sœur jumelle. Piquée au vif, elle hurla.

-SY! TU VAS ARRÊTER OUI!

Elle le rattrapa finalement, à bout de souffle. La fureur dans ses yeux était telle qu'elle le figea instantanément sur place. Comment pouvait il se comporter ainsi! C'était inconcevable pour l'adolescente.

-Lexi...

Elle se jeta sur lui. Lui balança une droite en plein visage. Et ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer quel que mot possible.

-Comment ose tu te défiler! Aucune nouvelle! Le SILENCE! Je me fais un sang d'encre depuis DES MOIS!

-Je ne pouvais pas...

-Tu ne pouvais pas! Je suis une Mangemort maintenant! Tu le savais! Tu aurais pu tout me dire! Au moins pas te sauver comme un con sans me parler!

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elle voulait l'égorger. Lui en vouloir était un euphémisme.

-Désolé...  
>-DÉSOLÉ! Tu es désolé!<p>

Les larmes lui monta aux yeux et elle serra des poings. C'était ridicule.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué...

-Toi aussi...  
>Il la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Bon sang, elle lui avait tellement manqué! Il aurait tant voulu tout lui raconter, lui parler de l'académie, de ses missions. Il aurait voulu l'encourager, alors qu'il était lui-même au courant de sa propre mission. La féliciter lorsqu'elle avait été promue dans les rangs. Il aurait aimer pouvoir lui dire qu'ils se verraient dans le temps des Fêtes, qu'il faisait bien plus que s'ennuyer d'elle. De son regard indigné, de ses airs de princesses. De son sourire, de son odeur. De sa voix, de son corps. De tous les rares moments qu'ils se faisaient voler de plus en plus souvent. Pour leur Seigneur.<p>

Oh, il aurait tant voulu...

Il la serra dans ses bras, si fort qu'il aurait pu lui briser les os. Elle s'accrochait à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Malgré ses airs froids et déterminés, elle ne pouvait se cacher à elle-même qu'elle avait besoin de Seifer comme de l'air qu'elle respirait.

Oubliant ou ils étaient, oubliant Draco Malfoy qui la pourchassait, elle s'abandonna à lui dans un intense baiser enflammé.

Draco tourna le coin d'un pas nonchalant, ayant entendu la voix de Seifer au loin. Enfin, il aurait l'occasion de démolir ce français aux airs supérieurs qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une pluie de reproches acerbes lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec les deux jumeaux en train de s'embrasser avec la passion du désespoir.

Il ne pu réprimer un hoquet de surprise, dégoûté.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez!

Soudainement, tout prit un sens dans l'esprit du prince blond. Les regards possessif que Seifer avait pour Lexi. L'obsession de la jeune femme pour son frère. Son inquiétude maladive pour lui, sa dépression face à son silence. Elle n'était pas attaché à lui comme seulement à son frère. Non. Elle l'_aimait_. C'était répugnant.

Lexi tourna vers lui des yeux agrandis par la frayeur. Elle ne voulait pas que Draco les voient ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il les juge, pas avant qu'elle puisse lui expliquer. Lui parler. Il n'aurait pas dû apprendre leur liaison comme ça... ça allait gâcher la splendeur de la journée...

-Drake!

-C'est dégueulasse Almasy! Tu couches avec ton frère!

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Peux tu dire ça plus vulgairement?

-Merde Lexi! C'est ton jumeau! TON JUMEAU! C'est répugnant!

Elle était furax. Comme si Malfoy fils avait des comptes à lui rendre sur sa vie sexuelle. Si ça se trouvait, il n'en avait pas lui-même!

-Sy, explique lui...

Elle se retourna pour encourager son frère d'expliquer leur situation, mais le jeune homme avait déjà disparu. Profitant de l'altercation pour disparaître à nouveau, sans explications. Le cœur de Lexi explosa en un milliard de morceau. D'un côté, Seifer l'avait à nouveau trahie. De l'autre, elle sentait que son amitié avec Draco venait de s'envoler.

-SEIFER!

-...Tu vois... en plus, il se fou de toi... tu es pathétique Almasy...pathétique...

Draco s'éloigna, soupirant.

-Je t'attend au Manoir.

Sans plus attendre, il disparu en direction de la sortie. N'ayant plus rien a dire à celle qu'il comptait jadis comme sa meilleure amie. Il était simplement sidéré.

Lexi, de son côté, serra les poings pour lutter contre les larmes.


End file.
